Mimosa
by Rieval
Summary: Terminée John redécouvre le sens des mots amour fraternel . Epilogue Outcast saison 4 . GEN.


**Titre** : _Mimosa_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : John redécouvre le sens des mots « amour fraternel ».

**Genre** : centré sur John. GEN (pas de Slash, pas de Ship). Peut-être un chouïa chamallow.

**Spoiler** : Epilogue pour l'épisode Outcast, saison 4.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, et les mots « **trahison**, **fromage**, **vaisseau**, **infirmerie** et **nutella** (gah !) » sont à Nicoatlantis ! Yep, le Nico (sur le site de GateShipOne) m'a aidée à relancer la muse : cette fic est construite autour de ces 5 mots (quoique dans le désordre …). Merci Nico !

**oOo**

John était planté devant la porte. Paralysé. Epuisé. Comme si sa dernière réserve d'énergie, il l'avait dépensée à lever le bras, à poser sa main sur la poignée, à refermer ses doigts autour de la céramique froide. Une poignée en forme de fleur. Jaune. Comme la porte de la chambre devant laquelle il se trouvait. Comme la plupart des tissus de ladite chambre.

La chambre de sa mère.

Evidemment, son père l'avait laissée intacte. En fait, de derrière la porte John pouvait sentir les effluves des fleurs qui devaient se trouver là. Une odeur entêtante … sa mère avait toujours aimé le mimosa.

Et bien entendu, son père avait toujours détesté et la couleur jaune, et les fleurs. Surtout le mimosa. Patrick Sheppard, fondateur d'un vaste empire industriel, ne pouvait s'abaisser à aimer des fleurs aussi ridicules que du mimosa, avec leur multitude de petits pompons jaunes, trop fluffy pour l'homme qui passait ses journées à négocier des contrats de plusieurs millions de dollars avec les plus grands généraux de l'armée américaine. Il aurait pu aimer les roses à la limite … pour leurs épines.

La mâchoire de John se serra, puis il relâcha un soupir et posa son front contre la porte. Son père était mort mais il parvenait toujours à lui gâcher la vie. Il aurait voulu pouvoir entrer dans la chambre de sa mère, toucher les objets qu'elle avait aimés, feuilleter les livres qu'elle lui avait lus lorsqu'il était enfant. Il aurait voulu s'asseoir sur son lit, fermer les yeux et se souvenir d'elle, de son parfum, de son rire … mais son père l'en empêchait. Même mort, l'emprise que Patrick Sheppard avait sur son plus jeune fils n'avait pas disparu et John se demandait si elle disparaîtrait jamais. Quelle ironie ! Cela faisait près de 20 ans qu'il fuyait son père et plus il avait courru, moins il avait l'impression d'être parvenu à s'éloigner en fin de compte.

- Hey, ça va _Johnny_ ?

La voix surprit John qui se retourna.

David se trouvait près de l'escalier, fixant son frère avec incertitude, pris certainement entre une folle envie de se trouver ailleurs et celle, non moins furieuse, de prendre son frère dans ses bras. John poussa un autre soupir. Voilà ce à quoi les avait condamnés leur père : deux personnes incapables d'être complètement elle-même, de montrer qu'elles souffrent, ou de donner du réconfort.

John n'avait certainement jamais haït autant son géniteur qu'à ce moment précis.

- Non, non, ça va, je … John fit un geste en direction de la porte jaune devant lui. Une simple porte en bois qui lui apparaissait plus que jamais comme une porte blindée, infranchissable. Je voulais juste -- j'aurais voulu … Encore autre chose dont leur père avait à répondre : avoir rendu ses fils incapables d'exprimer leur détresse. John poussa un énième soupir, excédé celui-ci. Et puis au moment où il avait décidé de prendre la sortie de secours habituelle – c'est-à-dire de tourner les talons, de redescendre quatre à quatre ce foutu escalier, de sortir de cette maison dont les souvenirs l'étouffaient – une chose étonnante se produisit. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la serra légèrement.

- Je sais, dit David, moi aussi _elle_ me manque.

Ils restèrent un moment, tous les deux, perdus dans leur pensée, sans bouger, à contempler la porte de la chambre de leur mère. Lorsque David enleva sa main, John réprima un frisson. C'était comme si le froid qui régnait dans la maison avait déjà repris ses droits. La chaleur de son frère lui manquait.

- Viens, dit David, tu dois avoir faim. Si je me rappelle bien, Monsieur Dex a, comment dirais-je, largement _profité_ du buffet l'autre jour, mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu prendre quoique ce soit. Il hésita un moment avant de préciser. J'avais prévu quelque chose de _spécial_ pour toi, au cas où.

**oOo**

Pour être spécial, c'était spécial.

John fixait ce qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement. David se tenait souriant près de la porte.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu adores ça. La première fois que tu en as ramené c'était d'Allemagne. Il y en avait dans tous tes bagages, et je me rappelle d'ailleurs que les deux que tu avais mis dans ton sac n'avaient pas _résisté_ au voyage. Le sourire sur le visage de David s'élargit à ce souvenir.

Yep, John se rappelait très bien lui aussi : il avait perdu tous ses sous-vêtements dans cette mésaventure. Et après plus de 15 heures d'avion, ne pas avoir pu se changer n'avait pas été, loin de là, l'un de ses meilleurs moments.

- Oh et bien entendu, je me rappelle aussi que tu aimes en consommer avec … David entra dans la pièce, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit un plat recouvert d'une cloche. Il souleva la cloche et le parfum qui s'éleva du plat leui fit plisser le nez. Ouch, je ne comprendrais jamais comment les français peuvent aimer ça ! Il secoua la tête et posa le plat devant John toujours silencieux. D'un autre côté, continua David, je crois que tu es pire que nos amis d'outre atlantique pour oser mélanger -- _argh_ ! _John_ !!

John serrait son frère dans ses bras.

- Euh, John ?

John serrait toujours, comprenant pour la première fois ce que pouvait ressentir un wraith : il serrait son frère comme s'il voulait s'emparer de sa chaleur. Une main timide se posa sur ses cheveux et une seconde sur son dos.

- Bon retour parmi nous John, bon retour … je --

Une petite toux guindée les surprit tous les deux et ils se séparèrent brusquement, comme deux enfants pris la main dans le sac. Ils se regardèrent un moment, comme embarrassés par cet intense moment de tendresse qu'ils venaient de partager, avant que David ne se décide à se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Sa voix était rauque, pleine d'émotion, lorsqu'il demanda :

- Oui, Jennings, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Un monsieur demande à parler à Monsieur _Sheppard_. Le ton de la voix du majordome ne laissait guère de doute sur l'identité du monsieur Sheppard dont il était question. Jennings n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié John. Pas assez discipliné, pas assez « dans le moule ».

David haussa les sourcils.

- Oui, et bien, qui est-ce ? Et que veut cette personne ?

Mais John n'eut pas à demander qui était le mystérieux visiteur. Il aurait reconnu n'importe où la voix cassante dont le ton exprimait parfaitement le total dédain de son propriétaire pour les convenances et pour les jolis « moules » que Jennings adorait. John sourit et attendit ce qui ne pourrait être qu'une entrée fracassante.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

- Ah, enfin ! s'écria McKay en entrant dans la cuisine, bousculant un Jennings dont les yeux menaçaient de sortir de leur orbite sous le coup de l'indignation. Vous ! Aboya Mckay en s'adressant au majordome. Prenez ça, c'est lourd et c'est fragile, alors faites attention. La petite mallette noire renfermant le précieux ordinateur de McKay atterrit sans ménagement contre la poitrine de Jennings qui referma ses mains dessus de justesse. Quant à vous, colonel « je suis un loup solitaire et je n'ai besoin de personne », _Raah_ ! Le tout aboyé cette fois vers John. Est-ce que vous savez combien de protocoles de sécurité j'ai du violer pour trouver l'endroit où vous avez décidé de venir vous retirer pour panser vos plaies, hum ? Et je ne vous parle pas de ce que j'ai du promettre à Hermiod pour qu'il me transporte jusqu'ici ! Ce petit ingrat planqué sur son **vaisseau** ne perd d'ailleurs rien pour attendre, nous lui sauvons son petit derrière tout gris à lui et à tous ses compatriotes et qu'est-ce que -- _huummmmmpf_.

Et voilà.

Tout simple. Efficacité garantie. Même Jennings ne semblait pas revenir de la facilité avec laquelle John avait réduit cet intrus au silence. Mais il fallait dire que c'était une technique qui avait fait ses preuves avec le scientifique : s'il avait la bouche ouverte, il suffisait de la lui remplir pour qu'il se taise. Simple comme bonjour vraiment.

- Wouaou, qu'est-ce que c'est que -- donnez moi ça ! Joignant immédiatement le geste à la parole, McKay arracha la cuiller des mains de John et se mit à produire des sons qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quelle star de film porno. C'en fut bien entendu un peu trop pour Jennings.

- Monsieur, fit ce dernier à l'adresse de David, si je _peux_ me retirer … sur un ton qui avait tout de la supplique. Et oui, McKay pouvait faire cet effet là sur les gens. Terrifiant.

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- McKay ?

- Huuuuuummmmoui ? Fut sa réponse.

John soupira, jeta un regard désolé à son frère avant de décider de la seule action possible : récupérer les munitions.

- Hey ! Rendez moi ça ? Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin, et je suis à deux doigts de la crise d'hypoglycémie, d'ailleurs Ronon --

- _Ronon_ ? Parce que Ronon est là lui aussi ? S'exclama John.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de McKay de soupirer. Ce type était le seul que connaisse John capable de convoyer un ton navré, genre « vous avez un cerveau, vraiment ? », rien qu'avec un soupir.

- Evidemment ! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que le SG-- euh, que nos employeurs allaient vous -- je veux dire, _me_ laisser ici sans -- euh, sans garde du corps ? Et puis, il voulait faire du cheval.

Cette journée était décidément la plus étrange que John ait jamais vécu. Presque surréaliste. Partir vivre dans une autre galaxie, se battre contre des vampires intergalactiques, ou contre des robots tueurs, c'était normal à côté de ce qu'il vivait présentement.

- Ronon est là.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ? Donnez moi ça !

Cuiller arrachée des mains, bruits de raclement dans un bocal, gémissements de plaisir tout à fait inappropriés (à tout le moins dans la cuisine des Sheppard).

- Ronon est là pour faire du _cheval_ ? Répéta John.

Nouveau soupir de McKay. Désolé cette fois le ton du soupir, suivi immédiatement d'une expression d'intense frayeur.

- OhMonDieu ! Vous avez une commotion cérébrale ! Lam m'a pourtant dit que vous n'aviez rien ? Je le savais, tous des charlatans ces docteurs ! Comme si on pouvait ne « rien avoir » lorsqu'on est projeté contre un mur par un Réplica-- _huuuuuumpf_.

Donner à bouffer à McKay c'était bien pour le faire taire mais parfois, mettre votre main devant sa bouche marchait aussi.

- McKay, grogna John. Ca vous parle le mot « haute **trahison** » ?

McKay marmonna derrière la main de John, écarquilla les yeux et finit par se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

David qui avait écouté cet étrange échange sans broncher, esquissa un sourire mi amusé mi médusé et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- Et bien Johnny, je vais te laisser avec ton _ami_ et voir ce que fait Monsieur Dex dans les écuries. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait, disons, un élan ... _hippophagique_.

Une fois que son frère fut sorti, John s'installa à la table et fit face à Mckay, ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Voir McKay embarrassé n'était pas un spectacle fréquent. Le voir se battre contre lui-même pour s'excuser encore moins. John attendait donc que « cela » sorte.

- Euh, c'est -- je -- j'ai pensé que -- que peut-être -- je veux dire -- avec Jenny, vous m'avez aidé, alors je --

- Merci Rodney.

McKay releva la tête, sa bouche formant un O de surprise de s'en sortir aussi facilement.

- Oh, oui, et bien de rien. On partage ? Il tendit une petite cuiller à café à John qui nota, pas franchement surpris, que Mckay lui, s'était équipé d'une cuiller à _soupe_.

John plongea sa cuiller dans le bocal.

- Ch'est chuper bon, ch'est goua ? Demanda McKay sans interrompre son goûter.

- Du **Nutella**, répondit John. Une pâte de chocolat aux noisettes. Un tuc italien. J'ai découvert ça lorsque j'étais stationné en Allemagne.

- Huuuuuum, répondit Rodney puis il désigna de la tête le plat sur la table et demanda. Et le fromache, là, ch'est pourgoua ?

- Oh, fit John, c'est du brie, un **fromage** français. Je trouve que ça se marie super bien avec le Nutella (1).

Le bruit d'étouffement qui produisit Rodney à cette annonce valait toutes les vengeances du monde.

**oOo**

C'était une journée superbe.

John se demanda un moment s'il devait y voir un signe. A l'enterrement de sa mère, il avait plu toute la journée, et presque tous les jours qui avaient suivi jusqu'à son départ pour l'obscur – et bien entendu hors de prix – pensionnat où son père avait exilé ce gamin dont il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- … failli mourir ! Marmonnait McKay derrière lui.

Le scientifique ne décolérait pas de sa petite mésaventure dans la cuisine. Il faut dire que pour lui faire passer le nutella avalé de travers, John lui avait proposé, sans s'en rendre compte, de la limonade. Résultat : un McKay hurlant à l'assassinat et un Jennings – qui avait fait irruption dans la cuisine alerté par les cris – qui n'avait désormais plus de doute sur la « non fréquentabilité » de Sheppard Junior.

- OhMonDieu ! Mais que fait cet abruti ! Aaah, je l'ai toujours dit, il y a un lien entre l'épaisseur des cheveux et le fonctionnement cérébral : plus il y a des premiers, moins le second est efficace. CQDF. La preuve est là sous nos yeux, même si pour une fois, ce n'est pas vous qui en êtes la représentation.

Après 4 ans d'équipe avec McKay, John avait l'habitude de laisser les doux murmures de ce dernier glisser sur lui. Il était devenu McKayméable en quelque sorte.

- Hu, quoi ? Fit-il n'ayant pas franchement suivi le fil des propos de McKay (ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de ce dernier, ce contre quoi John était aussi immunisé).

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire, vous êtes la preuve « permanente » que ma théorie est correcte. Là, Colonel, juste devant vous, vous avez un sérieux candidat à un petit séjour dans **l'infirmerie** du docteur Lam. McKay frissonna d'effroi. Et cette femme est pire qu'un Réplicateur à mon sens, bien entendu Frasier était …

Mais John ne l'écoutait plus. Son frère était dans le manège. Avec Ronon. La scène lui donna un moment le tournis. Il se souvint d'une autre scène, presque identique. Lui sur Cabochard, un demi-poney qui avait transporté des dizaines d'enfants avant lui, et son frère, jeune adolescent le guidant patiemment dans son entrée dans le monde de l'équitation.

La mort de sa mère avait séparé les deux frères. Ou plus exactement, leur père n'avait pas su comment faire pour les élever après sa disparition et avait préféré confier cette tâche à d'autres. Se pourrait-il que la mort de leur père les rapproche ? John le souhaitait de tout cœur.

- Hey, Johnny, tout va bien ? Demanda David.

Son frère lui souriait. Les lignes de tension qui avaient été sur son visage pendant l'enterrement avaient disparu. Oui, il y avait peut-être un espoir …

McKay était en train d'expliquer à Ronon les dangers de l'équitation en particulier et du sport en général. Ronon souriait à son coéquipier. Il fit faire (de manière tout à fait consciente selon John) une légère embardée à sa monture lorsque Rodney s'approcha de lui, élicitant un petit cri aigu de ce dernier (ainsi que la promesse de longues nuits froides et de douches brûlantes pour le Sétidien dès leur retour "à la maison").

- Tu as de bons amis, John. Dit David.

_Tu as de la chance_, traduisit John.

John hocha la tête.

- David ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner dans la chambre Mimosa ?

David hocha la tête et ils entrèrent tous les deux, silencieux, dans la maison qui les avait vus grandir.

**Fin ! **

(1) Bien entendu, cette opinion n'engage que notre ami Sheppy.


End file.
